1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pistol nozzle, and more particularly to a pistol nozzle having a telescopic barrel, through which a compressed fluid is emitted.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a pistol nozzle of the prior art has a main body 10 which is provided with a trigger 101, and a handle 102 connected with a fluid pipe. The main body 10 is fastened at the front end to a telescopic barrel 11, through which the fluid is emitted. The telescopic barrel 11 has a plurality of sections that slide into each other. The telescopic barrel 11 of the prior art pistol nozzle is defective in design because its outermost section is apt to be forced out by the compressed fluid at the time when the telescopic barrel 11 is at work in the collapsed state. As a result, the outermost section of the telescopic barrel 11 in action may come in contact with a foreign object, thereby resulting in contamination of the telescopic barrel 11 by the foreign object.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pistol nozzle with a telescopic barrel free of the drawback of the prior art pistol nozzle described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a pistol nozzle comprising a main body, a telescopic barrel having a plurality of sections, and a locating member for preventing the telescopic barrel from being displaced by the force of the compressed fluid flowing through the telescopic barrel.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.